


Crumbled Defenses

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus wants Caroline to admit to what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbled Defenses

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Crumbled Defenses  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 461  
>  **Summary:** Klaus wants Caroline to admit to what she wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'I hate you so much' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

“I hate you so much!” Caroline tossed her blonde hair out of her eyes and yelled the words at his retreating back.

He quickly bit back a smile as he turned around to face her. “Who exactly are you trying to convince of that, love?” Klaus closed the distance between them. “Me or you?”

Caroline’s mouth popped open with a sound of disgust. _Of all the arrogant..._ “You really think a lot of yourself, don’t you?”

He didn’t deny or admit to her claim but with a grin on his face, Klaus shrugged his shoulders. “Instead of worrying what others might think of your choices, why don’t you for once in your life, Caroline, just admit to what you want.”

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “And what? You think it’s you, that I want you?” She backed up until she was flush against the wall as Klaus moved even closer. 

“I don’t _think_ anything of the sort.” He shook his head to emphasis what he was saying.

A wave of relief washed over her at his words. Maybe now they could move on and forget this conversation had ever happened.

Klaus leaned his head down until he could whisper in her ear, “I know you want me.” 

“I... uh...” She cleared her throat and ignored the wave of desire that washed over her at the feel of his lips near her ear. 

“Come on, Caroline.” His tongue traced the shell of her ear. “Admit it.” He trailed sweet, teasing kisses along her jaw, tempting her with more pleasure than she had ever felt before. “You want me just as much as I want you.”

She couldn’t stop herself from trembling as he rained kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Somewhere inside of her the will to resist him resided she just had to find it. “Klaus...” A moan escaped her as he nipped at her skin with blunt teeth.

A growl rumbled deep within him. The feel of Caroline in his arms, the sounds of her pleasure was enough to drive him over the edge.

She couldn’t move, couldn’t escape the onslaught of pleasure bombarding her body, she didn’t want to.

“Admit it.” Klaus repeated as his hands began to blaze a trail up and down her body.

Klaus was right. She did want him just as much as he wanted her if not more. And now she was faced with a choice one she thought she would never have to make. She could admit to what she wanted and accept the pleasure Klaus offered her or... Caroline felt her defenses crumble. She didn’t have to think about it any longer. With a sigh of surrender she melted against him and accepted everything Klaus offered her.


End file.
